Collide
by pandurr foo
Summary: Edward and Bella are distant friends, both like different people, both are rejected.. who is better then themselves to patch each others hearts back up again?
1. Stolen Hearts

Story Title: undecided

Summary: Edward and Bella are distant friends, both like different people.. both are rejected.. who is better then themselves to patch each others hearts back up again then each other? My first fanfic.. starts out with BellaxJacob and TanyaxEdward but it doesn't stay that way for that long so bare with me!

Chapter 1: Stolen Hearts

**Bella Pov:**

How I hated the weekends. I always hated being at home all the time. I also never got to see him. School was the only place where I ever saw him… who is him you ask? His name is Jacob Black. I technically met him for the first time when I was little. Then I re-met him again at Forks High School during my freshman year. I knew no one there and I had no idea where I was going. I was reading the room numbers trying to find my classroom, but me being me I had to trip. I put my hands in front of my face, but I never made contact the floor. A pair of long arms caught me. I turn around and saw the boys chest.. I look up and see a tan boy about 6'4" with long black hair that went to his shoulders. As my height being 5'4" I would have found this boy very intimidating if it wasn't for his smile.

"Uhm.. thanks for catching me.."I said.

"No problem, my name's Jacob Black, are you new here?" he asked.

"Yeah.. I just moved here from Arizona, my name's Bella" I said.

"Bella Swan? Charlie's girl?" he asked.

"Yeah.. how do you know?" I asked.

"Oh cool! Well when we were little you used to play with my sisters when you came over for the summer" He said.

Oh that's how he knew my last name.. now I remember! His sisters were so nice to me.. and I never did talk to their brother that much no wonder why I never caught his name.

"Oh! I remember now! I never really talked to you though, sorry about that" I said while blushing.

"Its okay I wasn't much of a talker then anyways.. well I got to get to class now maybe I'll see you around" he said, while making me blush even harder.

Then he winked at me and walked off… I will never forget that day I met him.. ever since that day I gradually started to like him more and more against my own will. I don't know how he feels about me and I'm pretty sure he doesn't have the same feelings that I have for him… but I'm was okay with that… for now.

**Edward Pov:**

I decided to take the long way to my first period class just to get a glimpse of her. She was always talking to her friends or other guys that had taken a liking to her. I passed by her locker and saw she was alone for once, so I went up to her and just wanted to tell her so much about how I felt for her… but instead me being insecure about everything I welcomed her with a hi.

"Oh hey Edward!" she said.

"Hey… how was your weekend?" I said

"It was good!" she glanced over my shoulder and waved.

"Oh, sorry I have to go now! Irena is waiting for me. I'll talk to you later okay? Bye!" she said.

Now you might be wondering who is she? Her name is Tanya. I've known her since I was little, but never took notice of her until now. She was smart, pretty, and basically what every guy could look for in a girl. The only one thing that isn't so perfect about her.. is she tries to make boys fall for her.. me being unlucky.. I did too. I'm sure she doesn't purposely make boys fall for her, but we just can't help ourselves. I wish sometimes I was the only one for her.. but I don't think she has the same feelings I have for her.. It's also hard to tell anyway since she always flirting with all the guys. Its hard to watch her do that, but maybe someday I'll tell her how I feel..

**Okay I know its a short first chapter but hey its just introducing the situation at the moment...**

**this story is mostly only Edward/Bella Povs so yeah.. I should post up the second chapter either later today or tomorrow.. this is my first fanfic so critism would be nice.. but dont be too harsh! Please and Thank you!  
**


	2. Bad Feeling

Chapter 2: Bad Feeling

**Bella Pov: **

Sigh.. how long has it been since I've hidden my feelings from him? It seems so long... its been.. one… wait what?! Only one month I've liked him? It seemed so much longer.. Out of nowhere I feel a poke in my rib I turn towards the person who had done and it was Edward. He first looks at me then at the teacher, who seemed very annoyed with me at the moment..

"Are you with us ?" asked .

"Yes sir" I said abruptly.

"As I was saying…" as drones off talking about the Krebs Cycle.. I continue to think about why I haven't said anything to him.. I've known for a while now so why not? I know why.. the rejection.. the pain.. all too much for me to handle… but I'm determined. I will tell him.. when the times right…

-ding ding-

Finally class is over… I always got to see Jacob after Biology.. he'd always be waiting outside the door or in the halls near by. As soon as I leave the room I'm welcomed by a warm smile. I return it and start to walk with Jacob to my next class, P.E…

"How was class?" he asked.

"…distracting" I hesitated.

"How so?" he asked puzzled.

"I was.. distracted by how much I was going to dread P.E. next period" I blushed noting how bad of a liar I was he would never buy it.

"Come on Bells I know you better than that what was on your mind?" he continued to ask.

"Uhm… I'll tell you later" I mentally kicked myself for saying such a thing.

"You promise?" he pouted.. oh he knew I couldn't stand it when he begged.

"Yes, yes I promise" then he smiled and gave me a quick hug before running off to his class.

Sigh P.E. I wished so much I could just skip this class and go home.. I could barely walk across a flat surface without tripping and now I'm doing a class that involves me trying to physically interact with others while playing a sport? I think it'd just be safer for everyone if I just stood to the side… which is what I do most of the time while in this class.. if I try to play I end up hurting myself or someone else.. so people on my team learn to not to pass me the ball and to keep me out of the way.

I started counting down the seconds till I could leave this horrid class… dang 15 minutes left.. I guess I could use this time to think of what I'm going to say to Jacob.. "Oh yeah by the way I've liked you since the first day of school and I was distracted during class cause I've never told you this" yeah like that would work.

I continued thinking until the coach called us in the change back. Now my heart was beating faster I still haven't thought of what to say to him? What was I going to do? I get a ride home to and from school with him everyday.. how am I suppose to avoid the conversation? I know how.. cause I can't. Knowing Jacob its going to be the first thing he says when I get into that car…

I walk slowly out of the gym towards Jacob's car and unsurprisingly he's already there waiting for me. I get in the car and stare straight out of the window hoping he wouldn't bring it up.. even though I knew he would…

"So…" he started.

"So…" I mocked.

"What got you so distracted in class today?" he questioned.

"Uhm…" I hesitated.

"Come on Bells! You promised!" he accused.

"I know I know its just…" I trailed off.

"Its just what?" he gave me a questioned look.

"Well it was about you.." I stammered.

He stayed quiet looking at the road and glancing at me waiting to continue.

"Uhm.. well.. I've kind of.. liked you.. since you helped me out on the first day of school.. and well it got me distracted cause I was wondering why I haven't said anything to you yet.. and how I didn't know what to say to you and how I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to feel rejected and hurt and then…" I rushed out and then stopped to glance at Jacob who abruptly stopped the car to the side of the road.

"You what?" he stammered.

"Uhm.. I like you..?" I questioned.

I tried looking in his eyes to find some type of emotion going through him.. I think I caught of glimspe of remorse but I'm not sure why… he started to play with his hands.. like he was nervous about what he was going to say.. I couldn't talk the silence anymore I had to ask what was going on in his mind..

"Jacob..?" I anticipated rejection..

I still didn't get an answer.. all I got was a sigh.. so I gave up and decided just to stare out the window.. and think of what was going through his head.. after what seemed like forever he finally answered me…

"Bella.." he started out slowly.

I look at him.. waiting for him to continue..

"This isn't easy for me to say.. I mean I like you too its just..," my heart beats faster as I wait for him to finish what he has to say.. "I don't think.. we should be in a relationship…" .. as I tried to prepare myself for the rejection I assumed I was going receive.. it didn't help me at all.. this was far worse then I had ever anticipated…

Either my face dropped or something showed in my eyes of how I felt cause quickly Jacob tried to explain himself.. "No no! There's nothing wrong with you, I want to be with you its just.. well I can't explain it… I wan't to tell you but I don't know how.."

I amazingly found my voice and mustered all I could to get out a strong voice.

"Its okay" I said.. it wasn't the truth but what else could I say?

His expression showed that he was surprised by my words, he tried looking at my eyes to see if I was telling the truth or not. I was a horrible liar, but when it comes to this you can't tell if I'm saying the truth or not. I didn't get a respond from him, all I got was a sigh and him starting the car back up towards my house.

For the rest of the ride home I stared out the window thinking how I knew this was going to happen what did I expect? I mean I barely knew him its been a month.. but amazingly I didn't feel like crying. Why? Maybe its just I'm still in shock or something..? I don't know. All I did know is that I wanted to be home and in my room and out of this car.

I couldn't take the tension anymore, it was suffocating me. As my house comes into view I feel a wash or relief come over me. Before he even stops the car I open the door to hop out. I knew it was very rude of me to do so, but I couldn't stand being in that car anymore. I had to breathe and I didn't want to accidentally break down in front of him. Before I went into the house I told Jacob I was going to go to school by myself tomorrow and that I'd see him at school. He first protested against it and said it was silly, but I needed time. He didn't understand that. I couldn't be all happy just after that. I needed some space and some time to get over him.

The sad thing is.. normally I'd think it'd take me a while to get over this.. but really I have a feeling it won't and I don't know why..

**Okay kinda suspenseful at the end? No? Haha well I tried to leave it where shes kind of foreshadowing somethings going to happen but you won't figure out about that till the fourth chapter cause the next one is all about Edward :]**


	3. I'm going to hold you to that

**Edward Pov**

Its been two weeks since I've asked her.. I'm growing impatient, but if I have to wait in order to be with her then I'll just have to wait..

_Two weeks ago_

"_Hey Tanya…" I said quietly while looking up at the ceiling.. not the best approach, but I was a nervous wreck._

"_Hey Edward! Whats up?" I looked at her for a moment, I doubt I had her attention considering she was texting while talking to me…_

"_I was wondering… well would you like to go out with me?" I continue to look up at the ceiling, unable to see her reaction…_

"_What..?" she looked at me confused._

"_I said.. would you like to go out with me" I breathed out again._

"_Uhm…" it seemed I had her attention now.. and had her speechless… don't know if that's a good thing or not.._

_I look at her trying to figure out what she was thinking, but it seemed like she wasn't going to answer me._

"_I don't know, Edward.. I mean I like you it's just I never liked you in that way…" I tried to compose my face to not show my disappointment, but I guess in my eyes it showed a bit of how I felt with that answer.._

"_I mean, I don't have an answer now.. could you give me a bit?"_

_I thought about this.. should I wait for an answer just to get rejected? Or is there really any hope of this working out? I continued to ponder through my thoughts till I thought why not and take the risk.._

"_Okay" I smiled at her._

_She smiled back and told me she would see me later…_

So I've been waiting.. hoping for an answer to come… she never sent me any hints while talking to her if she was going to say yes or no. She just continued to act like I never said anything… but hopefully sometime soon she will answer me…

**Bella Pov**

Its been two weeks and I'm still not over him. This is getting pathetic.. I want him out of my head now. Every time I leave class I secretly look for him, even though knowing he will not be there. I didn't tell anyone what happened, except Alice. She always knows when there's something wrong with me, and there's no hiding anything from her anyway.

I was shaken out of my thoughts when Alice started to poke me. I almost forgot than I was at school for a moment. Out of no where Alice starts jumping up and down and talking really fast about something and all I could get from it was "Jasper" "Date" "Shopping" "Edward" "Come" "Today"

"Wait! Alice slow down! What are you talking about?" I looked at her skeptically.

"I saiddd that you're going on a double date with me!" she started to jump up and down again.

"No, Alice. I refuse to go on a double date with someone I don't know" I crossed my shoulders. I should've known she would try to set me up with someone.

"But Bella! You know him! My brother, Edward remember? You know him! Pleaseee!" she started to pout at me.. oh she knew I couldn't say no to her when she did that.

"Fine! But don't start making it awkward I'm not looking for a relationship right now, Alice" her smile fell a bit, but she was still happy.

"Yay! We have to go shopping today and pick out what you're going to wear!" Oh no she knew I hated shopping, I was about to protest, but before I could she started to pout again.

"Ugh! Fine Alice, but if this turns out bad I'm blaming you" I crossed my shoulders and thought about all the possible ways this would turn out wrong.

"Don't worry everything will be fine!" she started to jump up and down again until Jasper calmed her down.

"Hey, Bella if Edward seems down today it's not because of you okay?" Jasper said this slowly to me.. I look back at him confused, but just nodded my head.

When the bell rang, I made my way to Biology and saw Edward there looking very… out of it.. I thought back to what Jasper said.. I wondered what was wrong with him. He seemed so sad…

"Hi Edward" I didn't know if this was a good idea talking to him while he was so sad.

I didn't even get a response, I only got a nod… how sad is this? This made me so sad.. I don't know why his sadness affected me so, but I felt as if that I shouldn't be happy if he was so sad. I mean I haven't talked to Edward that much but we were still kind of friends, since I was around Alice so much.

Class started to begin and I still wanted to know what was wrong with him. I tore out a piece of paper.

I wrote down _What's wrong?_

I pass towards him, he glanced at the paper and I saw shock pass through his eyes. I wanted to know what he was thinking so badly. Why would he be shocked at my words? Is he surprised I care? Or is he surprised I noticed?… Then I thought about it.. no one has really noticed he's been upset besides Jasper.. I wonder why..

I saw him looking at me and gave me a sad smile and gave me back the piece of paper.

I read it and all it said was _**Later**_

I was confused. What did he mean by later? Does he mean he will tell me later? Or am I just thinking too far into this? Or did he just not want to tell me?

I assumed he meant he would tell me later and responded back with _When?_

He slid the paper back to me.

_**At our date apparently.**_

I looked at him and he had amusement in his eyes, and I tried to hold in my smile, but did not succeed. Well, it was a little bit more comforting he wasn't going to ditch me tonight.. but I still wanted to know what was bothering him.

I tossed it back.

_I'm going to the hold you to that._

He smiled when he read it, and it wasn't a sad one he tried to force out before, but sadness still danced in his eyes..

**Edward Pov**

I was shocked that Bella noticed that something was bothering me, I tried very hard all day to hide it.. I guess I wasn't as good as I thought I was. She even tried to figure out what was wrong.. I haven't told anyone what was wrong. I mean Jasper realized I was upset, but that's all he knows…

_Earlier today…_

_I was walking to lunch and my phone started to vibrate. I went to go sit down and pulled out my phone. It was from Tanya. I thought to myself. I'm finally getting an answer! I was scared to open it.. but I hoped it was a yes…_

_**Edward,**_

_**I'm sorry but I rather just be your friend I really hope I didn't hurt you, I just thought it'd be better this way…**_

_**Tanya**_

_I could hear my heart stop beating for a second… I should've known it was going to turn out like this… I mean why else would she put it off to answer me? I felt so stupid, I waited for two weeks to get a no. I had so much hope, I don't know why I did but I felt if I had to wait that she would think about it and say yes to me…_

_I was abruptly shaken out of my thoughts when Jasper came over to ask me something, but I really wasn't listening. I continued to think about how stupid I was and how I waited for nothing.. then a few words that Jasper was saying caught my attention… "Bella" "Alice" "Double date" "tonight"_

"_Wait what?!" I looked up at Jasper who seemed to be pleased with me finally listening to him._

"_I said you're going on a double date with me and Alice" he looked smug when saying this, I mean I haven't even been mourning for more than a day and he's already trying to set me up with someone else?!_

"_No Jasper" I said firmly I refused to go on a date with anyone._

"_Oh come on don't do this to Alice.. or Bella" he said hesitantly._

"_Wait what do you mean Bella?" I questioned him, looking at him to see how he would respond to this._

"_Well she already agreed to go out with you tonight, so you can't back out now" he said happily._

_Why would Bella agree with that? Wasn't see suppose to be getting over Jacob? I probably shouldn't mention that to Bella… I wasn't suppose to know.. it just when Alice is mad she has to rant sometime… or she might just explode. I looked over to where Alice and Bella were sitting, and I saw Bella trying to refuse something, but then Alice pouted at her, then the last thing I saw was Bella sighing and nodding._

_I looked back up to Jasper to see him smiling at me._

"_Fine" I said as I've given up on trying to refuse._

"_Good be ready by 6" he said happily. _

_I watched him walk back to Alice and tell her what happened and she started to bounce even more. I saw Bella looking at them happily, but you could still tell she wasn't how she was a few weeks ago…_

I was smiling at what Bella wrote to me.

_I'm going to hold you to that._

I was smiling. Why was I smiling? This wasn't a real smile was it? I couldn't be.. not after what just happened… I looked back at Bella she seemed to have happiness and sadness dancing back and forth in her eyes. I wanted to know what was causing her to be happy and sad at the same time…

First I was hesitant about going on a date with Bella, because I didn't want my moodiness to seem I was upset going on a date with her… but now I am looking forward to it and I don't know why…

**Don't know if I should continue this __**


	4. Swing Swing

Chapter 4: Swing SwingBella Pov

For once I wanted to stay in P.E. I was not looking forward to shopping with Alice. Knowing her she'd drag me to every store just to look for something to wear.

-Ding-

Class is over. I walk slowly out of the gym towards my car. The first thing I see is a girl with spiky hair bouncing up and down by my car… Alice, I thought. This is going to be a long day.

"Hey Alice…" before I could say anymore I was rushed into my car and Alice took my keys to start the car.

"Alice! We have about four hours! Slow down!" I looked over at how fast she was going… WOAH! 80 MPH!? I didn't get a response she looked so focus on getting to the mall.

"MARY ALICE CULLEN! SLOW DOWN!" I screamed at her. She did comply though, she started going at 60 mph… not that was any better, but it made me feel better nonetheless.

"Bella, we have barely three hours to fix you up for your date tonight! I need to hurry!" This made me think… yes! That means we won't spend a lot of time in the mall! I held back my smile so she wouldn't think I was mocking her.

"Okay okay Alice we're almost there and its only one date, I don't see why it matters how I look" I looked at Alice's expression, it was in complete outrage… maybe I shouldn't have said that.

"BELLA! How could you say that! I have to make you look absolutely perfect tonight! You agreed we'd go to the mall so just deal with it!" she seemed to be calming down a bit, but she started to accelerate as soon as the mall came in view.

"Okay Alice…" I sunk down into my seat afraid she would explode again.

We were finally at the mall; Alice was searching for a parking space, like how she searches for shoes. She finally found a parking space, but since there were two empty spaces next to each other, she badly parked diagonal in the two spaces. I knew this would make a lot of people upset, but Alice didn't care she didn't seem to have time to park in one parking space. As soon as she turned off the car she quickly got out of her seat and was at my door pulling me out.

"COME ON BELLA!!! NO TIME TO WASTE!" She was dragging me into the mall turning her head left and right looking for a specific store. We finally went into Forever 21, I don't normally shop there, but it wasn't a bad store.

She started to look through the clothes, until she handed me a deep blue dress that stopped to the middle of my thigh, and had billowy sleeves and didn't show too much cleavage. I was about to protest at how short the dress was, but Alice cut me off before I could say anything.

"Don't worry I have some skinny jeans you will be wearing with the dress now just go try that on!" She pushed me towards the fitting rooms.

Well if I was going to wear it with some jeans then it should be okay right? I put on the dress in the fitting room, and actually didn't look that bad. I heard a loud knocking on the door I opened it and saw Alice with an approving look on her face.

"Okay, take of the dress and toss it over the door" I didn't want her to pay the dress for me, but before I could protest she gave me a stern look, which made me forget to even try to argue with her.

I closed the dressing room and tossed the dress over. I quickly changed into my clothes and walked out of the dressing room. I went over to wear Alice was who was tapping her foot impatiently. She had already paid for the dress and was holding a box of shoes. How did she buy shoes so quickly?! I was barely gone for more than 10 minutes! Then again it is Alice. I pulled out my phone and saw it was 4:30, no wonder Alice seems so impatient. As soon as Alice saw me she pulled on my arm out of the store towards the exit.

We were back at her house in no time, especially since she started going at 80 mph again. She dragged me up the stairs towards her bathroom that connected to her room. She pushed me in there and told me to take a shower.

I took my time while taking a shower, even though I knew that I was going to get a mouthful from Alice when I got out. When I walked out of the shower there was a pair of black skinny jeans with the blue dress and amazingly she wasn't forcing me into high heels, but instead letting me wear my black converse.

I slipped on the clothes, and went into Alice's room only to be pushed back into the bathroom again. Alice started to pull out hair curlers, a hair straighter, a bit of make up appliances, and a few hair accessories.

"Alice, do I really need all of this for one date?!" there was way too much on her bathroom counter for it all to be used on one date…

"Of course not! I'm just going to use most of it!" I groaned in response and let Alice get to work.

When she was finally done it was about 5:45. I looked at myself in the mirror my bangs were straightened and pulled back into a pin, and my hair had little curls at the bottom. Alice barely put on any make up, but you could still tell she put some on. She applied a little bit of lip gloss, but enough for it not to be too noticeable. She didn't apply any blush, because I obviously didn't need it.

Alice was wearing a yellow dress that went to the top of her knees with black leggings underneath and yellow ballet flats. She also had on a matching black headband. To just sum it up she looked adorable. I assumed Edward and Jasper were down stares, because Alice was rushing us down the stairs, and with my clumsiness I tripped over one of the steps, I put my hands in front of my face, but I never made contact with the floor, instead I felt someone grab me by the waist and pulled me back up.

I turn to see who caught me, and it was Edward and he has his crooked smile on his face. I was surprised to see him smiling, I was sure he'd still be as bad as he was before, but he seemed happier now… I wondered why…

"EDWARD! BELLA! GET DOWN HERE NOW AND LETS GOOOO!!" We laughed in response, which only made Alice even more impatient.

"We better get down there before she rips our heads off" Edward chuckled.

We took our time down the stairs just to make Alice even more annoyed with us, even if she was going to let us have it later, it was worth it to see her face get gradually more annoyed.

I realized when we finally got down the stairs I had no clue where we were going.

"Alice?" I questioned.

"What?!" she seemed very annoyed at me… wondered if I should continue with my question.

"Where are we going?" I heard a soft chuckle behind me and realized it was Edward.

"Alice you took her to the mall and harassed her for about 3 hours and didn't tell her where she was going?" this made Edward laugh even more at just stating this question.

"I was kind of busy before so I never got around to it!" Alice exclaimed.

"Well…?" I said slightly annoyed they still hadn't answered my question.

"Oh! Well it's a surprise!" I groaned in response. "Oh… I forgot to mention Jasper and I won't be accompanying you two" she said with a wide smile.

"WHAT?!" this was not part of the plan… I didn't know they'd be leaving me alone with Edward, but then again I did wanted to get him alone to ask him about earlier, maybe this would be a good thing…

"Bella, if you feel uncomfortable you don't have to come with me" I looked at Edward who looked slightly disappointed, but composed himself very well.

"No, no its fine I just didn't realize we were going to be by ourselves, but its fine" I smiled at him, and in return received a crooked smile that made my heart skip a beat.

Wait… what?! I shouldn't be thinking that way towards him! I was getting over Jacob remember! I can't be having feelings for him this soon anyway… he probably would never think of me that way anyway…

"Well can we go now?" Alice whined, we all just laughed at her as Jasper escorted her out the door.

"Well shall we?" I looked towards Edward as he led me out the door towards his car. Before I could reach my side of the car Edward was already there opening the door for me.

To make things even more embarrassing I blushed and mumbled thank you and got into the car. Somehow this made Edward smile even more, I have no idea how all I did was embarrass myself, but as long as he was smiling I felt better.

I never cared this much about someone's happiness before. Why did I care so much if he was sad or happy? I didn't get it… for most people I would try to make them happy, but then not do anything else. Why was I hoping so much for him to be happy again? Why did I care so much if he told me what happened? I then thought about where we were going… I still didn't know.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Mmm?" he said while glancing at me then looking back at the road.

"Where are we going?" I asked still wondering where he could be possibly taking me, I look at him and he started to smile again.

"That's a surprise" I groaned in response I hated surprises.

"Pleasee?" he just shook his head in response and laughed.

"Be patient, will be there soon its not too far, and I assure you it's not fancy or anything if you're worried about that so relax for a second" he turned to me for a second and gave me a smile and turned back to the road.

"Fine" I crossed my arms and looked out the windows to continue to think of where he was taking me.

A few minutes passed and we were there, he wasn't lying about how it wasn't that far. I looked out the window to see we were at… a playground? Was he serious? I haven't been to a playground since I was little back in Phoenix… suddenly I found an urge into wanting to go to the playground. It was completely empty, so that means I could ask him about earlier… but I didn't want to kill his mood… he seemed so happy now… but I still wanted to know…

He parked the car by the side of the playground, and was at my side of the door to open it for me.

We walked silently towards the playground, and I squealed.

That seemed like a very Alice thing to do, but I haven't been on a playground at least since I was in 5th grade… its been so long… I gave Edward a hug and told him thank you for taking me here.

He seemed to be amused by my reaction, and a bit surprised I liked where he took me so much.

I walked over to the swings and sat down on one of the seats and pushed myself lightly back and forth not wanting to go too high yet. Edward sat down onto the swing next to me, and started to do the same thing. After a few moments of silence I couldn't take it anymore, I had to ask him… it was on my mind all day, and it's been bothering me like crazy.

"Hey Edward… about earlier today… will you tell me now?" I slightly hesitated at my words not wanting to see those sad eyes again, but I failed…

He looked towards me, and I saw the same sad eyes again, the ones I saw before… then he let out a sigh and began to speak…

"Earlier today I was how I was, because the girl I thought I loved didn't love me back… I waited two weeks to hear from her, I was so hopeful she'd tell me she returned the same feelings…" he scoffed and continued on "but I was wrong of course, how did I not see how impossible it was for that to happen? No one has ever loved me, and no one ever will" he said with a defeated sigh.

"That's not true" I said not knowing where my voice came from… what he said made me angry and sad… how could someone reject him that way? Making him wait and replying with a no? Losing all hope? How could anyone do that? I felt a bit of jealousy too… but I don't know why I would be jealous of this situation…

He looked at me with those sad eyes and shook his head "Yes it is"

This made me angry, this girl whoever she was made him think no one would ever love him. I even loved him, it wasn't the way he wanted it, but I still loved him as a friend or was it more? No it couldn't possibly be more, no can't be.

"I love you" I said that with all the strength I could muster in my voice.

He pulled up a half smile, but still with sad eyes, they were a bit lighter now… but I wanted those eyes to go away…

"I meant as in a relationship love, but this works too" I smiled at him glad I somewhat made him feel better.

I never felt so happy before, and I was happy, because I caused someone else to be happy, and this person happened to mean a lot to me after just talking to him more in one day.

"Thank you Bella I feel better now" He smiled at me, and his sad eyes went away, but knowing they would reappear again sometime.

"You're welcome, you know I'm always here" I smiled at him, and I thought I heard him mumble yeah I know, but maybe I was wrong.

It started to get late so we decided to head back home. The ride home was pretty quiet, not many words exchanged between us.

When we arrived to my house, I told Edward thank you for the night, and I was about to exit his car, but then he pulled me back in.

"Wait Bella…" he said looked like he been thinking about something on the whole ride back that he wanted to tell me.

"Yes?" wondering what he could possibly want to tell me.

"I just wanted to say… well thank you for caring… I've never met anyone… who really cared about me so much… and just knowing you care makes me feel a lot better than I did before at school today… so I just wanted to say thank you for that and for going out with me tonight" his eyes were pure happiness when he said this and he gave me a crooked smile…

"I told you I'd always be here, and of course I care, don't every think I don't you don't need to thank me for that, and you're welcome I had a good time, good night Edward" I smiled and looked at him one last time before exiting his car. I thought I heard him whisper goodnight my Bella… could he really have said that? I shook my head at the outrageous thought and continued walking towards the front of my house, I turned and saw Edward was still watching me I waved and went inside.

I realized my heart was beating hard, harder than it ever has before when I was with Jacob. What was this I was feeling? I couldn't be developing feelings for him so soon could I? It's not possible… I can't be… not now he's recovering I can't do that to him… why am I feeling this way? I shook my head and continued to make my way to my bedroom… maybe if I slept on this I'd figure it out…

That was the night I dreamt of Edward Cullen… and the same night I realized I fell for him, before I could tell myself no.

**How was that? Was it okay :]? Haha anywho there you go :D! Its kinda well a lot longer than the other chapters but yeah enjoy!**


	5. Don't Underestimate Alice

Chapter 5: Don't underestimate Alice

Bella POV

"Oh… OH" I covered my head with my pillow. What was that? I didn't just dream of that did I? Not that it was a bad dream… but it wasn't good either.

Why did I have that dream? It doesn't make sense… unless… I fell for him. Oh no, I did… just from one night… I fell for Edward Cullen…

_I was walking down the hallway with Edward towards my fifth period class._

_Edward's mind was occupied elsewhere while he talked to Jasper who was on the other side of him. I continued walking until all lights went black._

_That's when the screaming started from stupid bubble headed girls who thought that there was a shooting going on. I mean seriously, there's bad weather outside why would they think that? Its obvious the black out was due to the weather… I look around and can't see a thing… I start to take quick breaths of air. Where was Edward?_

"_Edward? Edward are you there?" I said trying not to sound like I was panicking._

"_I'm right here Bella, calm down" Well so much for trying to sound calm, Edward grabbed my arm and started to lead me towards the exit of the hallway, which was also crowded by people. He led me back to where we came from, since being around a group of people who were screaming wouldn't get us out of the hallway any quicker._

_I looked up to see Edward was closer to me than I thought, I could barely see his face, but I could feel his breathing on my face. I looked back up to Edward to where I thought his eyes were at and quickly saw a glimpse of them when the lights flickered on, but off again. His eyes looked so focused on me… I've never seen his eyes with so much intensity. We were mere centimeters apart… I couldn't stand the distance between us, and kissed him. Where did I find this courage? When we pulled away from each other the lights went back on miraculously and he was smiling down at me and pecked me on the cheek._

Yes, I can't deny it anymore… as stupid as this sounds… I fell for Edward Cullen after talking to him for one day… is that even possible? It doesn't matter now, as I replay that dream over and over in my head… this isn't a good dream… To most people they would think of it as a lovely dream… but it isn't. This is just another heartbreak waiting to happen… another mistake… another way for me to hurt myself… Why did I have to fall for him?! Why? I told myself no more. I guess… me thinking this it won't do any good… the damage is done… I love Edward Cullen. No, not love… not yet? I don't even know… this is ridiculous… I need to sort out my feelings or I'm just going to be one big ball of confused emotions…

I got out of bed and took a shower and started to get ready for school while continuing to ponder about my feelings towards Edward. I was about to leave when I saw a silver Volvo parked outside my house… why is there a silver Volvo outside my house?! I opened my door to only reveal none other then Edward Cullen smiling at me.

"Uhm… what are you doing here? Not trying to be rude or anything" Why was he at my door? I mean we had school… why was he here so early?

"I was wondering if you would like to ride to school with me this morning?" He said giving me a questionable look. I mentally hit myself on the head, duh there wouldn't be any other reason for him to be here so early.

"Sure thanks" I blushed.

I locked the front door, and before I could get to my side of the door coincidently he was already there opening it for me. I wasn't used to this kind of behavior from guys, most don't care about those little gestures towards girls. It was… kind of nice he was so polite towards me, but this just made me blush even more.

I was nervous being around Edward, because of my dream, but I realized that the best thing to do was just to act the same, and not show any of my feelings towards him. Things would only end badly if I ever mentioned it to Edward… just like Jake… I don't want that to happen between Edward and I…

"Bella, what are you thinking about?" I turned to look at Edward who was glancing at me trying to figure out what I was thinking so hard about.

"Nothing, I just don't want to go to school," I blurted out. I knew he didn't believe me by the look on his face, but he didn't push me for the rest of the ride.

I started to think about what would happen if I told Edward… how much rejection would hurt… and how we would be distant after… I wouldn't allow that, not after I just got him… I've just started talking to him, I refuse to lose him so quickly… It's best if I don't say anything… I'll just let things be for now… this pained me to think about Edward ignoring me… I wouldn't be able to be me if he did this… just thinking about it made my chest hurt… a tear threatened to come down, but I blinked it back, I didn't want to have that small chance of Edward seeing something was bothering me.

"Bella..? Bella, we're here" Edward said as he was opening the door for me. I snapped out of my thoughts quickly and noticed we were at school. How long had I just been sitting here thinking? Either I've been thinking longer than I thought or Edward drives too fast.

"Oh! Sorry I was just thinking for a second, thanks for the ride I really appreciate it" I said as I got out of his car, I started to walk off towards the building.

"Hey!" I turn around to see Edward catching up to me. "Where do you think you're going?" He gave me a crooked smile.

"My locker?" I said confused. Where else would I be going?

"Well, may I walk with you to your locker?" I blushed, just the way he asked me made me blush, of course he could walk with me, he didn't have to ask.

"Yes, you may you don't have to ask me, Edward!" I laughed softly and all I got in response was a crooked smile, that just made me smile even bigger at him.

I'm so glad he's feeling better, before I went to bed last night I wished that he would be better and smile again… I said I'd do anything for that smile to come back and those sad eyes to go away.

I saw Jacob near my locker looking around… I immediately tensed… I don't want to go to my locker now… not with him around. Edward must've noticed how stiff my body was and looked into the direction I was staring at he and his smile was replaced with a scowl.

He pushed me forward, "Bella, it'll be fine come on" just with those assuring words I continued to go to my locker.

I avoided Jacob and continued to open my locker while Jacob and Edward continued to glare at each other. Once I shut my locker I faced away from Jacob and continued down the opposite direction, even though I was going the wrong way for my first period class.

"Bella wait!" I heard Jacob call out. I didn't want to hear anything from him, sure he used to be my best friend and the one I had feelings for, but I haven't gotten over it yet, I got over him, just not over how he rejected me. His lame excuse… what a coward… he could've told me there was another girl…

A week ago…

_I was sitting with Alice at lunch hearing her going on about taking me shopping again. I was trying to refuse her, but something caught my eye. I leaned forward to see if I was seeing things right. My eyes hadn't mistaken me. I was right. It was Jacob at his table with his arms wrapped around another girl. Anger and sadness welled up in me. Why couldn't he just say there was someone else? He didn't have to say he liked me and then say we just couldn't be together. What kind of a lame excuse is that! Now I'm sitting here looking at him all happy and his arms wrapped around another girl. _

_Jacob turns towards me and catches me staring at them, his smile soon drops as he makes an attempt to come to me to explain. I put my hand up and shook my head and walked out of the cafeteria. I didn't want to hear any more excuses from Jacob Black._

I pushed back that day into the back of my mind. I hated him for being such a coward. Why couldn't he have just told me his real reason, he didn't have to lie. I didn't want to hear any more lies from him. I felt a tug on my arm, I assumed it was Jacob, so I was about to shove him off me, but I looked up and saw Edward's worried face. I dropped my arm as Edward dragged me upstairs, I had no clue where we were going and I was pretty sure we weren't suppose to be up here. These halls haven't been used for a while; I was surprised that Edward knew his way through them so well.

He stopped right as we got to a closed hallway that was somewhat more private then everywhere else upstairs. I gave Edward a confused look, "Edward… why are we up here?" I asked puzzled.

"I opened up to your last night… and now I want to ask you something if I may" I was shocked I didn't think he'd care enough to ask about, I mean sure we talked last night, but that was it.

"Sure go ahead" I said hesitantly, I didn't want to break down in front of him… that would be the last thing I'd want to do.

"Why'd you walk away and ignore him like that?" I took in a deep breath, I honestly didn't want to tell him, I didn't want anyone to worry about me, but it wasn't fair to him for me not to say.

So I started out explaining everything to him… my crush on Jake and that day I told Jake about my feelings… and that day in the cafeteria. Edward's facial expressions changed from hurt to anger and if possible even angrier. I didn't understand what was making him so upset about this, I mean it didn't happen to him, why would he be upset?

"Edward…? Are you alright?" I asked hesitantly. His eyes were firmly shut and his fingers were pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Just give me a second" he said trying to muster out a calm voice.

I waited about what seemed forever for Edward to calm down. Then he looked at me with still upset eyes with a fake smile.

"Edward… what's wrong? Why are you so upset?" I asked. I didn't get it why was he so upset? There was no reason for him to be so angry. Was it something I did?

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to act like the way I just did" he said with a sincere look, "It's just that he hurt you and lied to you just made me furious that anyone would do that to you" he said with a sad and torn expression.

"Edward, you shouldn't be upset it's okay" I tried to reassure him with a small smile.

This seemed to make him even angrier, "No! It's not all right! He hurt you! Then he lied, because he was too big of a coward to tell you the truth!" he was fuming now. I've never seen Edward this upset before… I wanted all of this anger to go away, I just wanted him to smile again.

"I know he did, but what's done is done, I'm sure one day I'll talk to him again, but just right now I can't" I gave him a sad smile, "but now I have you and that's more than enough for me" I realized how true my words were just then. I really was fine now I was better now than I was before, but I don't know how I could convince him to believe me. I tried smiling at him to show him I really meant it, this seemed to make him calm down. I don't think I would've been able to handle it if he got even angrier.

"Bella?" I look back up at him trying to give him my best smile, "did you really mean what you just said?" he asked slowly, as if he thought I made a mistake with my wording.

"Of course I did, I meant everything I said don't every doubt that" I said with a reassuring smile.

Instead of him responding to me he gave me a huge smile and pulled me in for a hug. It felt so right, I don't know how to explain it, but it seemed as if we were made for each other, but also knowing that it would never happen… I felt so at ease while he was hugging me, I was perfectly content just standing here the whole time with him, but all too soon he pulled away and kissed my forehead… that was just a friendly gesture, nothing more..

"Thank you, Bella, you have no idea how happy you've just made me, thank you so much" he smiled down at me with happiness dancing in his eyes "now lets get you to class" he laughed, I was sure that 1st period was almost over, but if it wasn't for Edward I would have broken down in 1st period because I was so upset. I felt a lot better now after talking to Edward to get it out, I don't know if Alice ever saw what I saw that day, I never said anything to why I was so upset. I doubt she saw what happened if she did she would've pounced him. Never underestimate Alice… might be small, but can take you down any day. This made me silently laugh to myself the thought of Alice taking down Jacob.

"Bella, why are you laughing" said Edward with an amused expression on his face, his smile only widened as I told him of what I was imagining in my head.

"You know, Alice could take down Jacob if she wanted to" he chuckled simply amused at the thought of Alice doing such a thing.

"I know, that's the scary part" I said while laughing, I'd have to go take Alice up on the offer…

**This was really crappy Dx hopefully its not THAT bad, but yeah this took forever kinda-ish anywhoo, not that many people read/review this anyway Dx anywho, enjoy :]**


End file.
